NGE: As the world goes round
by HyperFusion
Summary: Ch-2 is up. So far....Largo is in Nana's apartment and Ping's on her way...Evangelion 04 has returned (dun dun dun...)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion blah blah blah.  
  
Miho: So, idiot I suppose your finally putting us in your stories.  
  
Author: I.I am. But what's it matter, my fics suck and people hate them.  
  
Nanasawa: OH!!! It's ok hun!! I like your stories.  
  
Ping: ME too!!!  
  
Asuka: Hell!! I'm with Miho, your fics DO suck.  
  
Aut.: Asuka!! What are you doing here?!  
  
Asu.: Who cares baka!! Tell the story!!!  
Largo had been walking the streets of New York for sometime now. What happened last night still struck him cold. He thought about last night as he walked.  
  
'Is this how I'm to remember you mother, and father. Killing, killing anyone who stands in my way..'  
  
Largo's mother and father, Phenelope and Thomas, had been brutally murdered the night before. With the killer still at large, Largo was to be sent to Germany to live with his aunt. But no, Largo hated his aunt. But she had always been so nice to him. He didn't care, he hated everyone. In the end, Largo's thoughts of the previous night overwhelmed him. He broke down on the sidewalk and cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He hoped that the robbers from the bridge would just come and kill him. He didn't want to live with his aunt. He wanted to live with his parents; wherever they were right now, even if he had to die to be with them.  
  
Nanasawa had.. Nana.:Look!! This is where I come in!!! Everyone: SHH!!!!!!!!! Nanasawa had just come home from the store. With a week's worth of food and Pepsi, she was ready to spend her vacation break from work, sitting at home and watching old reruns of a post-T.I. show called American Idol.  
  
'Hmmm...damn, this is gonna be soooooo fun!!!! American Idol and Pepsi for a whole week!! But maybe.I should go outside, just for tonight, to get some fresh air.' It was raining, and it was raining hard. Nana started to rethink her ideas of coming outside. Until something caught her eye. It looked like someone was laying up against the side of the building. She thought it was a homeless person, until she saw his face.  
  
'Oh my god!! It's the kid from the news the ones who's parents were killed last night!!'  
  
Nana ran up to Largo. When she saw him from up close, she becme extremely worried. It looked like Largo had been there for hours, and he was shivering uncontrollably. Nana decided to take him to her apartment, after all, the kid's parents had just been killed.  
  
"Hey there want some help? You shouldn't stay in the rain like this. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I want to die"  
  
"You shouldn't say that. Here, try to stand up. You can come to my apartment."  
  
"Wha.your apartment. are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!! It'll be fun!! Now stand up, it looks like the rain is getting worse."  
  
"What do you care."  
  
"I.I just do.."  
  
With that, Largo decided to get up and go with this stranger. He was to tired to care. Nana didn't mind half carrying Largo and half dragging him along. She felt bad for him, the least she could do was help him out.  
  
'Oh man what the hell did I just myself into?' thought Nana, 'Here I am carrying someone I don't even know to my apartment, and I don't even know if I would be able to keep both of us comfortable. And god knows what Ping is going to do when she finds out I just `adopted` some hot guy without thinking about it.'  
  
Nana had now realized what she had done. She had just picked some `hot` guy of the street without talking to Ping, her relationship advisor. Ping didn't mind Nana's charity towards guys but she had warned about street people. But Largo wasn't a street person his family is on the news all the time for helping the U.S. government deal with international affairs. And her thinking of him as `helluva sexy` didn't help much, considering that she didn't know for how long he would stay at her apartment.  
  
Nana and Largo had reached the apartment. As Nana opened the door, Largo passed out. So Nana took him to her bed and set him down. She covered him with blankets and hoped that he would get better, besides, his lips were returning to their normal color. After she was done starring at him for the past five minutes, she figured he would be fine. Now to conquer her next obstacle. Nana picked up the phone and dialed the number she only knew so well. The phone rang, finally, someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ping!"  
  
"Nana? What's wrong?"  
  
"No time!! Come to my apartment ASAP and bring your sleeping bag and your `Relationship for Dummies` book."  
  
"Got it! Be there in five minutes."  
  
WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE MOST DECENT STORY IF WRITEN MY WHOLE LIFE. I HAVE CONFIDENCE IN THIS STORY, SO I THINK I'LL KEPP WRITING. TOMORROW IS THURSDAY AND IT'S ONLY A HALF DAY OF SCHOOL, THEN I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND STARTING FRIDAY, SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET IN A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS.  
  
ALSO, I WANT FEEDBACK ON THE LITTLE `AUTHOR & CHARACTER` CONVERSATIONS. AND I PROMISE THAT IF I HAVE AND MORE OF THOSE, THEY WONT BE SUPER HUGE, AND ONLY ABOUT THREE SENTENCES LONG. 


	2. ERROR: DO NOT USE THIS LINK

MY GOD, OK PEOPLE I FIGURE ANOTHER REASON THAT MAKES MY STORIES SO CRAPY.  
  
I NEED TO FIND OUT HOW TO PUT IN THINGS LIKE THE LITTLE STAR( SHIFT[HOLD] 8  
  
I ALSO NEED TO KNOW WHY THE HELL THE DAMN THING WHATEVER WONT SEPPERATE MY STORY FORM THE ANNOYING "AUTHOR & CHARACTER" CONVERSATIONS  
  
IF ANYONE CAN HELP ME WITH THESE THINGS, GOD BLESS YOU.  
  
THANK YOU ALL, AND IF I CAN GET HELP FIXING THESE TWO PROBLEMS, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH BETTER LOOKING  
  
___ ___ _______ ____ ___ ___ \ \ / / | \ / \ \ \ / / \ \ / / | | / __ \ \ \ / / \ \/ / | / | | | | \ \/ / | | | ( | | | | | | RULEZ / /\ \ | \ | |__| | / /\ \ / / \ \ | | \ / / / \ \ /___/ \___\|_______/ \_____/ /__/ \ __\ 


	3. Rebirth

Disclaimer: Ok look, I already did a disclaimer in the first chap. So no more disclaims.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER #2  
  
  
  
"Ikari. We have good news regarding Unit 04." Said Fuytski  
  
"Oh? What evidence of this do you have?" said the all-powerful commander Gendo Ikari.  
  
"Maybe I should just have you hear the audio tape. It was recorded 3 days ago, and we received it about 5 hours ago. Our dear Section 4 had to make sure the tape was authentic."  
  
"Roll it.."  
  
Sub-commander Fuytski put the audio disk into the computer terminal and pressed the play button.  
  
""Is this the U.S.A.F. center?""  
  
""Yes it is. How may we help you?""  
  
""I'm with the NERV Japan Branch. We are here to investigate the disappearance of one of our bases.""  
  
""Oh! The 'Black Hole' case. We have the incident on our files, sir. But I'm not sure that there's enough info to do much good.""  
  
""That's alright. All we need to know is, do you have any aircraft flying around the Groom Lake quadrant?""  
  
""Uh.no sir. May I ask why?""  
  
""Well, some guy at 39,000 feet says he just spotted something at 30,000."  
  
""Umm.what a.what does that mean?""  
  
""Hahaha, I.I don't know. Hell, it's that Roswell crap allover again."  
  
The tape ended. Fuytski took it out and put it back in it's case. He turned to the commander. "So what are you going to do about that?"  
  
"It's.hmm.would you happen to have a video recording of some kind?"  
  
"Yup. It's the recording of what the '39,000' plane saw."  
  
Fuytski walked over to his suitcase and pulled out what looked like an envelope with a CD in it. He put the CD in the computer terminal, and once again pressed the PLAY button.  
  
The tape amazed both of the room's occupants. It showed what looked like a giant circle of blue and white light (If you seen the Stargate movie or the TV series, the circle looks like the blue, water like material inside the 'activated' Stargate). The circle of light moved down to ground level. The soldiers on the ground took notice of how gigantic this thing was. ""Jesus! The things diameter is over 1,000 feet!"" came a voice over the plane's intercom. Suddenly, a giant, humanoid figure stepped out. It was white, with black hands and a red stripe here and there. It raised its head and gave a roar so powerful that it made berserk Unit 01's roars seem like giggles. The screen turned static and the video recording ended.  
  
"Are we going to inform the old men, commander?"  
  
"No, leave the old bastards to find out in their own. Meanwhile, prepare units 01 and 02 for departure immediately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want them to be taken to the Groom Lake area, where this incident occurred. Also, inform Section 06 that they are to begin searching for a new pilot for Unit 04."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, and Fuytski?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure that this operation goes smoothly. The last thing we need is for the Old Men to put Unit 04 in their psycho ideas and prophecies."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Yelled Misato as she entered her home. There was no response, the kids aren't home yet. But just before she could celebrate, the phone rang. "Katsuragi speaking."  
  
The person on the other line had just informed Misato of the recent news about Unit 04. What she heard sent chills up her spine. What scared even more was what the children might have to face. Misato had read the reports on how Unit 04 had gone berserk just before the base and the Evangelion disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Baka Shinji, first you were after me, but now you have your hentai eyes set on Hikari. Mein Gott, if only I had a gun."  
  
According to Asuka, Shinji had been 'peeping' on Hikari. But before Toji and Kensuke could stand up for their friend, the beautiful Major Katsuragi burst in through the classroom door. The room was silent, and all the male faces in the classroom, yes, even sempai(teacher), turned red.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji. You need to come with me immediately."  
  
Realizing that going with Misato was better than hearing about Second Impact, the second and third children packed their bags and left the room. But just before Misato left she turned to the classroom and said "C ya later boys." Every male in the classroom fainted, yes, even sempai.  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE NEVADA DESERT  
  
  
  
It was amazing. Evangelion 04 was simply amazing the way it just stood there, as if wanting the soldiers below it to know that she could kill them all in the blink of an eye. Then to everyone's surprise, she unveiled her wings and stretched, after that, her wings disappeared as fast as they had appeared. (Unit 04 has the wings compartments just like the S2^ Evas) Then she just stood there, just as still, just as silent. Then on either side of Evangelion unit 04, a Purple and Red eva dropped form the sky. 10,000 feet above them a worried Major Katsuragi sat in the drop ship, staring out the window. Hoping that Unit 04 wouldn't do anything that would harm HER little Shinji and Asuka.  
  
WOW!! BETTER THAN LAST CHAPTER CAUSE NOW THE ORIGINALS COME IN TO PLAY. AGAIN, I AM ASKING FOR COMMENTS AND ALL THAT. AND I HOPE THAT THIS STORY TURNED OUT BETTER AS FAR AS PARAGRAPH SPACING.  
  
LATER DAYS... 


End file.
